Air Sports
Air Sports 'are sports in ''Wii Sports Resort that take place in the sky. The minigames are Island Flyover, Skydiving and Dogfight. Skydiving Gameplay The goal is simple: link up with the other skydivers to form groups of five, then pose for a photograph where you can earn 1 point for every skydiver in your group, and another point for each one that's facing the camera. Eventually you'll see a meter displaying the distance you have left to skydive until you form the final formation. Fly through the rings and the final photograph will be taken. Your skydiver is controlled directly by the movements of the Wii Remote. To fall slower, hold the Wii Remote flat. To fall faster, tilt it straight down. Tilt the remote in any other direction to move around. Once you've linked up with other skydivers, rotate the group by spinning the remote. Tips *The first photograph is taken from the viewpoint of the television, so make sure the Miis in your skydiving group are all facing toward the screen. *The second photograph is taken from the viewpoint of the skydiving photographer, so rotate the Miis to face her, not the screen! *During the final formation, flip everyone in your group onto their backs for the final photograph. This earns you many bonus points. Stamps '''Highfive Requirement: make a photo with other 4 Miis with a visible face linked up with you. Catch and link up with 4 other Mii characters and make sure everyone's face is visible when the camera snaps. Twist the Wii Remote around to get everyone to face the camera. 'For the Birds' Requirement: take a photo with one ore more Hawks in it. Take a photo with a bird in it. Hawks are often seen flying just above formation altitude. If you're lucky, a hawk might fly by just as the camera snaps! 'Friends in High Place' Requirement: catch 29 Miis during the final dive. Catch at least 29 Mii characters during your dive, then join them for the final formation and have a picture taken. Even if you catch more than 29 Mii characters, 30 people is the biggest formation you can get. 'Shy Camera' Requirement: if you don't manage to catch anybody on your dive, the photographer will come out from behind the camera for a special shot. Apparently, if you don't manage to catch anybody on your dive, the photographer will come out from behind the camera for a special shot. '200-point Dive' Requirement: get a score of 200 or more points. Get a score of 200 or more. You'll need to make sure everyone's face is visible to get the most bonus points Island Flyover , located in the Southern Ocean Area.]] Gameplay Except for the collection of Stamps, there really is no objective to Island Flyover explore the island from the air. The principal goal of the minigame is collect all the 80 iPoints by fly toward it and add it to your list of locations. The plane is controlled by the motion of the Wii Remote, meaning that to go left you turn the remote left, to go up you point the remote toward the ceiling, etc. Jerk the remote toward the television for a short boost of speed, or hold to cut the engines. Press to fire your Balloons Blaster to pop Balloons. Press to fire your Flare if you're lost; Miguel will then fire his flare, allowing you to see where he. Unlockable features In base precise number of iPoints collected, the player will unlock some features. Stamps 'Island Hopper' Visit any iPoint on Wedge Island. Wedge Island is the large island a little way away from the main island, where the golf courses are located. 'Pop Frenzy' Pop 150 Balloons in the course of one flight. This includes balloons on planes or vehicles and small balloons released from larger ones. 'Follow That Plane' Follow Miguel's Guide Plane around the island for at least three minutes. Watch the smoke trail left by Miguel's Plane. It changes color while you are following him. If you can't find him, try firing a flare. 'Wuhu Tour Guide' Collect all the i points in the daytime, evening, and night. There are 80 locations, with new information for each time of day. That's 240 IPoints in total! 'Balloonatic' Pop every white balloon at all times of day. Once popped, white balloons will be a different color the next time you play. Balloons on planes or vehicles and small balloons released from larger ones don't count for this stamp. Dogfight Gameplay In this two-player face-off, each player has a large balloon attached to the back of his or her plane indicating how many times you can be shot before the balloon pops. You can also lose points if the balloon hits something (like, say, a building), and you'll lose half your points if you crash. Periodically more balloons will appear at a marked location, earning you 10 additional points if you fly through them. Tips *If your flying skills are good, try to lose your opponent or make them crash by flying between buildings or in caves. *If you're down to a single balloon and you're being chased by your opponent, crash into the ground! Doing so won't take away your last balloon, and you'll be out of danger...for now. Soundtrack File:Wii_Sports_Resort_-_Air_Sports_Island_Flyover_Theme|Island Flyover's main theme File:Wii_Sports_Resort_-_Air_Sports_Island_Flyover_Results_Theme|Island Flyover results theme Category:Base Sports